sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Future the Hedgehog
Future is a dark-gray hedgehog. Abilities She has the ability to teleport. She can teleport anywhere she wants, but if the "Symbol" on her forehead isn't glowing enough, she cannot use her powers. The symbol on her forehead stops glowing if she's hurt, and depending on how much it isn't glowing she cannot be able to use her powers until she gets her glow back. She can also read others feelings, and can detect if someone is looking at her by sensing their life energy (but it doesn't work with robots as they have none). She has impressive strength in her arms and hands, and she uses those mostly to attack. One of her favorite attacks to use is strangling but she doesn't usually use it when there are a lot of people watching since it can be considered inappropriate. She doesn't seem to have as much leg strength as most of the other heroes do and usually won't use her legs for much other then walking and occasionally running, although she much rather prefers to just teleport. Personality Future acts cocky and cool, a lot like Sonic the Hedgehog's personality. She also likes to 'troll' others, meaning she likes to trick them but not in such a rude manner. She just loves to have fun and make others laugh, but doesn't show a 'Happy and cheerful' personality, more of a prankster somewhat. Future doesn't always act all cool and cocky. She has a serious side, but doesn't show it in many cases, usually only when fighting in a huge battle. When she's acting serious, however, she often seems to lose her temper a lot. Another big part of her personality is how she acts to Silver. After she found out Silver loves her, she started to become much different to him. She acts completely obsessive and fangirly over him, finding him adorable, cute, and often calling him 'Silvee'. She does not take this relationship with her slowly and always is asking herself "When is Silvee going to marry me?". She will take any chances to make out with Silver at any times she is given the chance, of course first asking if Silver wants to as she wants Silver to be perfectly happy. When Silver compliments Future, she reacts much more happily then she is supposed to, likely due to her loving Silver so much. Future will always blush when Silver calls her an angel, beautiful, the perfect girlfriend etc. and depending on how big the compliment it's even possible for her to faint of her happiness. Other Forms Future has a form called Guardian Angel. She turns into it when someone she cares about (so far only Silver) is in trouble. Her appearance changes to an angel-like form. Her fur has become white, there are cyan markings in a lot more places (for example; ears, hair, arms etc.), she now has angel wings with cyan at the edges, and the symbol on her forehead spreads around her eyes. She has a cyan dress with puffy sleeves with yellow on it. Her gloves are now different - the golden part has become a more pure gold instead of a light gold color, and the glove part has become completely white instead of black and fingerless. While in this form she is much stronger and grows taller. Compared to Silver, her height is about 20% higher than him. She is near immortal in this form and has never been hurt at all in it. Trivia * Future the Hedgehog's appearance is inspired off of the art by ANIMALXD123 on Scratch's art. The gloves are almost exactly the same except there is a circle in the middle of the cyan lining, and the gold is a more lighter color instead of a complete gold. While Future was still under development, it was confirmed that when she was to be finished she would have a jacket similar to ANIMALXD123's Silver jacket. Gallery Future da hedgie.png Future Fanart x3.png|Future the Hedgehog fanart by MissAquaAnime on Scratch Future is Badass.png|Recolored from Amy Rose